


looking so crazy in love

by majorshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has the best girlfriend ever, basically, and Killian is very eager to get in on that. </p>
<p>(my ouat secret santa gift for imhookedonadarkswan on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking so crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhookedonaswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/gifts).



“This _was_ your idea, Emma,” Elsa says, a frown apparent on her face. “I thought you would enjoy it, that’s why we’re trying it, and I’m completely okay with it, but if you want to go home – “

“No,” Emma cut her off, “No, I want to. It’s just…” she threw her hands up, gesturing to the dance floor, “they’re all so… _sleazy_.” 

And she was right, too. Every single one of the men that had sidled up to them with drinks in hand had been completely and utterly ineligible. Either they were eyeing them like pieces of meat, or they were spouting nonsense about turning them both straight with the power of their magical penis.

Yeah. Sleazy.

(In her head, it had been nearly romantic, see; the right guy buys them both a drink, listens intently, and doesn’t mind sharing with another woman. Then they all go home and have wild sex and she sends him home without her number after.)

So now she’s nursing the drink the second-to-last guy had ordered for her (the last one had actually _brought_ it over and no way was she just gonna take a strange drink from a strange man, thanks) and moodily surveying the prospects.

Elsa is her usual put-together self, still on the first drink she’d ordered that night and perfectly content to offer commentary on various guys in the club. She points out the guys with the leather jackets and scruffy bad-boy vibes, and Emma shoots them down one by one, even if they are her type.

Honestly, if it wasn’t so depressing, it would be almost fun, sitting here with her girlfriend, making fun of dudes.

But as the night wears on, it gets more than a little tedious. They’ve been here for a couple hours already, and still not a single legitimate prospect. She’s always known the idea of a threesome is more complicated than it seems; after all, she’s been propositioned for them more often than she can count. 

Still, it feels a little unfair; it’s not like her and Elsa aren’t attractive, and it’s not like a threesome with two women isn’t every guy’s fantasy. Except that might be part of the problem, because as soon as the guys find out it’s not all about them they seem to just vanish into the crowd again.

“Emma,” Elsa hisses, drawing her attention away from her own thoughts. In the oh-so-subtle tradition of head jerking, she directed Emma’s attention across the bar.

There, siting on one of the ugly stools, was a guy. A hot guy, if his profile was anything to go by. He was facing the crowd, back to the bar, a drink in his hands. He had his heels hooked around the back of the stool, legs spread and jacket open. His dark hair was messy, and there was just a hint of stubble across his jaw.

She couldn’t make much more out from this distance, but even from what she could see he was essentially her idea of sex on legs. Which probably also made him instantly uninterested.

“I know he’s your type, Emma,” her girlfriend added, and she could only nod slowly. He was. He _really_ was.

And shit, he was looking at them now.

Quickly, Emma ducked her head, mind racing, hoping he hadn’t caught them. 

“Elsa!” She hissed, tugging on her arm, but the woman wasn’t dissuaded, meeting the mysterious stranger’s gaze head on. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. “Stop staring, Elsa.”

She chanced a look, and was just in time to see him perfectly raise one eyebrow and his drink in their direction.

Elsa, the traitor, raised hers in reply.

Fuck.

“What are you doing!?” She grabbed her drink away from her hand, sniffing it. It wasn’t any stronger than it was supposed to be, and Emma eyed Elsa through narrowed eyes.

“Be honest, Emma, you were never going to flirt with him. I can take one for the team if it gets him over here.” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and took a sip of her drink. “Besides, he’s cute. And you like him, because your cheeks are red.”

“ _That_ is because you’re embarrassing,” Emma grumbled in reply, swallowing as much of her stupid fruity drink as she could manage. The guy had disappeared from his barstool and she had a sinking feeling she’d be seeing him again sooner rather than later.

Honestly, he was cute. And she did like him. And he was probably going to turn them down, just like every other reasonable looking guy had before him. And that would hurt. Emma hadn’t been rejected by this many guys since…well, ever. She hadn’t actually _ever_ been rejected by a guy, except for in the case of he-who-shall-not-be-named, and that hadn’t been so much a rejection as abandonment.

And she wasn’t thinking about it, not tonight, not when she had an amazing girlfriend who loved her very much and was willing to give her her one and only ultimate fantasy night.

“Good evening, ladies,” a voice said from their right, and she very nearly lost it right then and there.

Tall dark and handsome was actually, in fact, tall, dark, handsome, and _accented_. And up close he was even better looking than from across the room. He had bright blue eyes and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, dark hair peeking out from under the material.

It took all of her composure to keep her jaw from dropping, but it was a close thing. Thankfully, Elsa spoke before she could blurt out whatever bumbling nonsense was being formulated in her brain.

“It is indeed, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

It took Emma a moment to realize she was talking to her, and confusion passed across the man’s face, his brow furrowing as he glanced between them.

“Forgive me, I believe I’ve gotten the wrong impression,” he started, but Elsa smiled sweetly and interrupted him.

“You actually haven’t.” 

Thankfully Emma’s brain managed to catch up right then and there, because she stepped right on Elsa’s big reveal.

“Hi,” she said, and then wanted to slap herself.

Both of them turned to her, wearing pretty damn similar looks of amusement.

“Hello, love,” the man replied, and she kind of wanted to ask him to read the phone book right then and there, but managed to refrain, instead thrusting her hand out in his direction.

“I’m Emma. This is Elsa, my girlfriend.”

He slowly shook her hand, turning to Elsa and shaking hers as well, that eyebrow raised again as he again focused on the both of them.

“I’m Killian, and I’m afraid I have to admit you two have me more than a little confused.” He looked between them pointedly, and swallowed the last dregs of whatever had been in his tumbler.

“I have a proposition,” Emma blurted out, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Any other situation and I’d ask if you were sure you didn’t want to get to know me first, but I’m at a loss here, love.” He twisted, flagging down the bartender for another drink, and her eyes were drawn to his shoulders, the way they moved under the leather of his jacket, and the way his hip shifted as he settled back down next to them.

Christ, she was so fucked.

“Well, this is going to sound a little strange,” Elsa started, glancing at Emma and only continuing when she could muster up a nod, “but we actually _are_ propositioning you.”

This time both eyebrows crept into his hairline, but he still grinned. 

“Well then, I guess I _should_ wonder if you don’t want to get to know me a little better first.”

Elsa laughed a little, then, and Emma couldn’t help but smile (she had a nice laugh, okay?). Killian’s lips turned up too, a soft little grin that looked well at home on him.

“Alright then, you have my undivided attention, ladies,” he said, sitting back on the stool and turning his gaze to Emma. “Although I think I know which one to focus on here.”

She could feel her cheeks getting hot again and wished she could ask Elsa if it was so obvious. Judging by the wink Killian threw her way, though, it was. Well. It was do or die time. She took a deep breath and began, meeting his eyes.

“Here’s the deal. You’re reasonably attractive,” (he snorted at that, and Emma made a mental note of that; he was cocky), “and seem unattached. I’m bi, Elsa’s not. We’ve been together a long time, so don’t think you’re changing any of that. But if you’re cool with sharing, we could hook up.”

He blinked, and then did it again.

“Well. I admit, I’ve never quite been propositioned like _that_ ,” he finally said, eyeing his drink.

“Trust me, it gets annoying after a while,” Emma quipped, and then wanted to instantly take it back when he looked at her curiously. Fuck. Well, so much for not knowing anything about each other.

There was just something about him(besides the hotness) that made her want to spill everything to him.

“I honestly can’t imagine that,” he replied, and eyed them both again. “Just to be clear, would the lovely Elsa simply be watching, or participating? Not to seem as though I’m not acknowledging you, lass,” he nodded at the woman in question, “I just have a feeling Emma knows exactly what she wants.”

Emma was already shaking her head, ignoring the small sound of amusement Elsa made behind her, “No, well, kind of. You’d both be sharing me.” She looked sideways at her girlfriend, her supportive smile spurring her on. “She’s not into guys, like, at all, so it would be me and you and me and her.”

“Ah,” was his only response, and he took another sip of his drink, eyes passing from one of them to the other.

Things between them were silent for a split second longer than Emma would have liked, her heart thumping painfully in her chest as he seemed to consider it. Really, if this didn’t work out, she was going to go home and sleep it all off.

“Well, I only have one more question, then.” She perked up, carefully watching him as he swiveled to face them. “Am I allowed to buy you both a drink?”

Elsa dissolved into laugher behind her, and all she could do was stare as he brought his drink to her own, clinking the glasses lightly.

“To sharing,” he murmured, eyes twinkling.

“To sharing,” Emma repeated.

______________________

“On a scale of one to ten,” she groaned into his neck, “how attached are you to this particular outfit?”

He made a muffled sound against her hair, fingers gripping her hips tightly as she ground down on him, and she accepted it as a very low number before twisting her fingers into the front of his shirt and yanking.

Buttons skittered across the living room floor as the fabric parted under her, and she shoved it past his shoulders, taking his jacket with it.

He groaned, head falling back against the couch when she moved lower, sucking at his pulse point. She ran her nails across his chest, and he twitched under her, hips shifting up against hers. 

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, trying to shove his hands under her blouse, only to find the position occupied already, nimble fingers working to lift the offending fabric. 

Elsa pulled and Emma parted from him only long enough for them to toss the offending fabric away. They met in a kiss over her shoulder, Elsa’s fingers twisting in her hair as Emma squirmed, eliciting another deep sound from the man under her.

His fingers fumbled between them, finding her bra and making quick work of it.

She was so caught up in the feel of Elsa at her back and the tug in her hair that she gasped sharply when she felt another mouth on her, his lips closing around one bare nipple, sucking and licking at it with ferocity. She moaned into the kiss when he changed tactics, lips moving up to bite and nip at her chest. Quickly, she moved to fist one hand in his hair, reluctantly breaking away from Elsa to draw him up to her.

He kissed her passionately, a low rumble in his chest when she squirmed more.

Hands were on her shoulders, curling around her back, and there were more at the button to her jeans. Elsa’s hair tickled her back as she kissed down her spine and unzipped her pants, fingers slipping between the layers to find that perfect spot.

Sparks exploded behind her eyes when she pressed down, rubbing at the sensitive little spot through her underwear, and Emma could hardly focus, pulling away from Killian’s kiss to throw her head back on Elsa’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, and Killian chuckled against her collarbone, tongue flicking across her pulse point. 

She shifted restlessly, trying to get _more_ , practically humping Elsa’s fingers on his lap, and he made a strangled sound when they brushed against his cock, hard and straining against his zipper.

If she hadn’t been so far gone, she would have felt bad for him, maybe, but she was so close and it felt so good, she rocked against him and Elsa and when she reached around and cupped Emma’s breast, rolling her thumb over one perky nipple, it was enough to have her shuddering and shaking, the only thing keeping her from falling over Elsa at her back and Killian’s fingers on her hips.

She came abruptly, a choked cry echoing amongst their panting and groaning, and fell bonelessly against Killian’s chest.

Elsa laughed behind her, pressing kisses into her shoulders. She untangled her legs from Killians and twisted Emma until she was sitting with her back facing him. He made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, and she had just enough awareness to sway her hips in his lap.

He growled, fingers locking into her skin, but it did no good because Elsa was tugging her jeans and underwear off her legs and she _had_ to help her out, shimming out of the tight material.

“Fuck, Emma, _stop,_ ” he practically begged, teeth bared against her shoulder. “I plan on fucking you, love, but you’re going to need to stop.”

It was her turn to laugh a little; she was still blissfully high, but when Elsa tugged her forward she went, both of them falling into a pile on the floor.

The groan of relief from the couch nearly had her giggling again, but her girlfriend was stripping off clothes methodically, revealing inch after inch of creamy white skin, and she was suddenly very busy kissing and touching. 

She heard him shifting behind them but paid no mind, hiking up Elsa’s skirt just far enough for her to slip between her thighs. Both hand planted on her knees, she laid down, holding them open. A shudder passed through the woman under her and she inhaled deeply, ghosting her breathing across her sensitive skin.

Elsa was always so quiet, and Emma _loved_ drawing little noises out of her, so she set to it.

When she pressed her fingers against the wet fabric of her underwear, Elsa twisted, and when Emma slipped them past the fabric she let out a little gasp. She drug her fingers through the wetness, careful to avoid touching anything too sensitive, and circled against her entrance. 

A moan echoed above her when she finally brushed her open mouth across her clit, dragging her tongue across the fabric. 

There was a metallic ripping sound, one Emma hadn’t heard in a while, and chanced a glance up to see Killian hovering over him, one hand wrapped around his not unimpressive cock, the other at his mouth as he fumbled with the condom wrapper. She raised an eyebrow at him and he only smirked back, gesturing at her to continue.

She rolled her eyes but did return to Elsa. She let one finger slip inside of her, crooking it until she felt the tell-tale tremor under her palm. Before she could continue, she felt hands at her hips, drawing her legs up under her.

Fuck.

Her eyes met Elsa’s over the mussed fabric of her skirt, and her girlfriend’s eyes were blown wide, but she wasn’t looking at Emma, but rather over her shoulder.

She gave a little nod, and then Emma’s legs were being spread and she shifted, trying to focus on what she was doing. It was pointless, though, because there was a body pressing against her ass and then something hard and hot between her legs, a hand guiding it until it slipped against her entrance.

He pushed forward at the same time as she twisted her fingers, and all three of them groaned in unison, a shudder passing through Emma as he seated himself fully. She bent further, this time unabashedly pressing her tongue against Elsa’s underwear, flicking and rubbing furiously as he circled his hips. 

She knew she wasn’t going to be much good once he really got started, and he must have known too, because he only rocked back and forth, small and short strokes that stole her breath but didn’t force her attention away from where it really needed to be. Her arm shook from holding herself up, but she continued, slipping a second finger inside Elsa to rub harder at that spot, coordinating with every friction-filled rub against her clit until the woman was breathing hard, little whimpers slipping out with every other thrust of Emma’s fingers.

It might not have been fair, playing every trick in the book like this, but nobody seemed to mind, Elsa’s fingers twisting in her skirt and then in Emma’s hair. She was strung tight, so close and ready to snap, Emma knew, and pressed her advantage. At the last minute she used her hand to shove the soaked underwear aside and latched on with her mouth, sucking and rolling that little nub until Elsa cried out, a soft little sound that filled the room as she finally twisted and then relaxed, body softening from her orgasm.

Emma didn’t have long to dwell on her pride though, because Killian was making his presence known again, finally pulling himself nearly all the way out and then sinking in again. She grunted, her elbows falling out from under her until she was face down, supporting herself barely with her forearms. Her knees stung already, but the pain was quickly being replaced by pleasure, the drag of his cock inside of her lighting a brand new fire in her belly.

His hands were on her hips, pulling her against him, and she went willingly, pushing herself up until his chest was pressed against her, his hair scratching at her back.

“You looked so fucking hot, Emma,” he murmured, hips driving into hers with every word. “Eating her out like that, making her come.” 

Normally she wasn’t much for dirty talk, but there was something about him, about his voice and the way his accent rumbled over the words that just made her want _more._

She nearly said as much, but the words were replaced with a moan as he shifted his hips just a little bit and found the same spot she knew well, rocking his cock against it until she felt her arms give out and she collapsed, face first.

Thankfully, she was saved by the rug, and when she tried to lift herself back up a hand in her back kept her down. His other hand tugged on her hips, lifting them higher, and she groaned. This angle felt so fucking good, so she let him keep at it, relishing in the way he sunk into her, the way his cock just seemed to fill her up and still leave her wanting for more.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elsa crawl to the couch and sprawl over it, eyes hooded as she watched them on the floor.

It was undeniably hot, and Emma could feel it sinking into her bones, the pleasure tugging her closer and closer to another orgasm. Killian’s breathing was turning to grunting behind her, his hips snapping harder and harder as he chased his own pleasure.

With great difficulty, she propped herself up just enough to slip a hand between her legs, her head sinking against the rug when she found what she was looking for.

Killian groaned and thrust deeper; her legs slipped on the flooring, and the sudden change in angle had her fingers speeding up. She always came harder like this, her legs spread wide, and she could feel the wave rising up again inside of her.

Either he sensed it or he was losing control himself, because his hips moved faster and faster, curses spilling from his lips as he moved. She caught two words, her name and ‘close’, and sped her hand up as she felt him begin to come. He fucked her impossibly harder, faster, coming with a grunt, and something about it pushed her over the edge, her own orgasm ripping through her as she collapsed in a heap.

They both lay there panting for a long minute, until finally he began to move.

“I swear I’m usually not that quick, love,” Killian muttered apologetically as he slipped out of her, slipping onto the floor besides her. She patted his chest and mumbled something about it not mattering, taking a moment before moving any more.

“Next time,” she breathed, flopping onto her back, “the bed.”

“Next time?” Killian waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Unless you want to go home,” Elsa piped in from the couch, but her tone was teasing, and Killian blinked.

“Not bloody likely,” he muttered, and both women laughed.

Later, though Emma couldn’t exactly say how long it was, they did end up making it to the bed.

And to her own surprise, she didn’t end up kicking him out, and when she woke up the next morning the bed was empty and the smell of pancakes and the sound of voices echoed from the kitchen.


End file.
